Ralpple Cinnumpling
Ralpple Cinnumpling is a mysterious new character who appeared in Sugar Rush and lead character in Part I of The Glitch Children Trilogy fanfic and one of them in its spinoff. His theme is any sweets related to apples and he doesn't have his own set of fans until Part III. He is made a racer by Vanellope and now has a kart called the "Applejack Strudeloo". Bio For some mysterious reason, Ralpple doesn't have a biography like the other racers. The reason is later discovered to be that the apple themed racer never existed in the original programming. Appearance By the description of the female racers, Ralpple is arguably the most charming of the boys. He is slightly taller than all the other racers and even his auburn eyes are bigger. His skin tone is between Rancis and Swizzle's, going perfectly with his slightly spiky brown hair. On his head is a red apple cap with a stem and a green leaf bill. He wears a yellow green tank under a mid-show hooded burnt orange colored jacket with yellow strings and a red apple zipper. On his hands are brown leather gardening gloves with grip hold His pants are red and orange plaid and he had on a loose yellow belt with a green apple buckle. He wears brown shoes with cinnamon sticks for soles. As of Chapter 2 in Part III (Chapter 30), Ralpple's design is altered into the form of a fair adult king. His eyes and body are still bigger than the other males, but now his hair is combed flat. On his head is a gold-wrapped chocolate crown with an apple center. Personality Ralpple's personality is complicated yet similar to Ralph's. He is very polite towards everyone, even to the Surge Protector and Rancis, even though they have a "rivalry" for Vanellope. Cinnumpling is as honest as he is humble when he doesn't take part in a Random Roster Race to give the others a chance to be available avatars. Despite his friendly nature, he can be short tempered at times, especially with Rancis, shown where he beats the latter up for assaulting him. Ralpple has also displayed manipulation to get certain things, such as persuading Ralph and Felix to let him watch them in gameplay during hours, though he used his cuteness and honesty to do so. Ralpple is shown to be very emotional, seen when he overreacts over doing things he thinks were bad. An example of this is when he gave Felix a root beer float, unaware that the good guy was lactose intolerant and after his attack, the child broke into tears. In all, it can be proven that this racer has a heart of gold. Relationships Wreck-It Ralph Vanellope von Schweetz Fix-It Felix, Jr. Tamora Jean Calhoun Fix-It Fiona Calhoun Chocolance von Schweetz Surge Protector Ralpple is on very good terms with the Surge Protector, even being the security guard's good friend. The only times Surge ever stops him is to talk to the new acer or Ralpple has something to give him. Rancis Fluggerbutter Other Racers Nicelanders Bluicity Calfitart Role in The Glitch Children Trilogy Part I: Of Spice and Sweetz ''Level 1: I'm Ralpple'' Ralpple Cinnumpling was born in Diet Cola Mountain at the bottom of the hot spring, invulnerable of being boiled to death. After rocketing out of his warm haven in a sudden fit of rage, he was found soaking wet by Beard Papa, who suspected the boy of being a glitch or just amnesiac since he didn't know if he was a racer like he asked. He then suggested the kid had gone into the mountain for shelter against the soda storm they just had and decided to take him to President Vanellope and so like a lost puppy, Ralpple followed. Prior to the day's Random Roster Race, the two show up just as the racers returned with Cinnumpling completely dry. As Beard Papa began to tell Vanellope of his findings, Ralpple, who was hiding between the stands, developed a crush on the president. He was discovered by Wreck-It Ralph, who had come to see his best friend race like he always does. Suspecting the apple themed boy of being a "gone Turbo" character, Ralph unintentionally intimidated him into backing onto the race track, where he bumped back to back into his first crush. The whole crowd had gone silent, surprised at the appearance of the new racer. The boys racers don't warm up to him one bit and all the girls were found blushing, but not as pink as Vanellope had, being a mere inch away from his charming face. Beard Papa finished his explanation and Ralph apologized for suspecting the kid. Noticing that Ralpple didn't have a kart, Vanellope postponed the race in order to take him to the Kart Bakery. The apple themed kid was shown to be pretty good in making his kart by HAND, and the result was the amazing "Applejack Strudeloo". After a practice run, Ralpple made a bet with Vanellope, unbeknown to Ralph, that if he wins she'll have to go on a date with him. Vanellope, who had developed her own crush for him, agreed to it, secretly wanting to lose to do so. Arriving back at the track, the girls kept staring at him with lovesick expressions, much to the annoyance of the other boys, but not so much as Rancis. He was jealous because he also liked Vanellope and knew something was up between them from the flustered glances said president was sending the guest. During the race, the Reese's themed racer tried to make space between Cinnumpling and Vanellope, also hoping to take him out, but Ralpple was quick on his wheels and drove pass, meeting up with the president. The two kept sending glances at each other, being neck and neck. At the last moment, Vanellope purposely slowed down a bit and the apple cinnamon scented character won the race, earning him a spot on the roster. Vanellope pretended to be annoyed with her loss and drove off to meet Ralpple at their rendezvous. Rancis secretly followed his crush. ''Level 2: Sweet and Spicy! At the candy cane forest, Vanellope met up with her date, who had a pink and mint green lollipop bouquet for her. Being new to the game, the president made their date a tour of the kingdom, not noticing a jealous Rancis following close behind. Afterwards, they headed to the castle for the day. Before Cinnumpling departed, he asked if they could have another date after arcade hours the next day and Vanellope happily accepted. As Ralpple pulled up at Diet Cola Mountain, he was approached by the "princely" racer, who demanded him to stay away from Vanellope. When asking why, the new racer was answered with a punch in the side of his face. Rancis confessed that he liked the president too and will not let a "sugar-coated rotten apple" take her away. Upon his violence and cruel words, Ralpple angrily began beating him up. Ralph, who was visiting the sight, had shown up just in time to stop him before he could give Rancis a "Game Over". The Reese's themed avatar immediately fled. Realizing what he had done, Ralpple burst into hot tears for his sudden hostile action. When the wrecker asked what happened, Cinnumpling told him what Rancis said to him and added that he didn't mean to hurt him. The bad guy managed to cheer him up by saying that he would've done the same thing if he were in that situation. Ralph and Ralpple then went their own separate ways, the wrecker going back to his game and the new racer entering the mountain. The new avatar was played by almost all the gamers on his first day. At the Random Roster Race, Ralpple humbly stepped out to let the other racers have a chance of being on the roster. The girls sigh lovingly for his generosity, unknown of his and Vanellope's current status. He stood by the stands with Ralph, who was also with Fix-It Felix, Jr. and his wife Tamora Jean Calhoun. Once Vanellope won the race, she immediately took off to another location and Cinnumpling left to meet up with her. Rancis attempted to follow, but Tamora, who was informed by Ralph what happened the day before, stopped him. For their second date, Vanellope took the gentlemanly racer to Game Central Station, though he had a little trouble with the tunnel for some reason. Upon exiting the wire, both were stopped by the Surge Protector, who was questioning only Ralpple. Being the gentleman he is, the boy racer introduces himself in a friendly tone. When asked if he brought anything with him, he did admit that he accidentally brought a bottle of Coke with him and so gave it to Surge and suggested that he try it. He did and the S.P. commented that it had to be the best soda he ever had. Giving him a fist bump, the couple went about the station without being bothered since. When Ralph, Felix and Sergeant Calhoun exited Sugar Rush, the two join them to going to the game Fix-It Felix, Jr. Ralpple was amazed by the beautiful simplicity of this new game to him. He was introduced to the Nicelanders, who took an immediate liking to him. While checking out East Niceland, the apple cinnamon scented boy asked the game's bad guy and good guy if he could watch them during arcade hours since he's not on the roster. Both male adults weren't so sure it was a good idea until he started commenting about them, truthfully, and making a sad disappointed face. The two finally give in to his cuteness and kindness and allowed him to stay the day. During the time the arcade was open, Ralpple watched from under the screen in awe and wonder as Felix was guided by the player to dodge the falling bricks by Ralph. In between players, the visitor went to East Niceland without anyone noticing. ''Level 3: Bitter-Sweet After the arcade closed, the wrecker and fixer went to look for the racer to bring him home to Sugar Rush, but he wasn't under the screen like he was earlier. A strong, sweet scent reached the noses of everyone in the game and see it's coming from Ralph's new house. Suspicious since Ralph doesn't bake much, the two main characters enter the house to see no one in the kitchen. Ralpple walks back from washing up in am apron, startling them. Before he could fully explain why he was in Ralph's house, the oven's timer went off. Ralpple turned it off and took out an apple pie and peppermint shaped apple strudel. He had earlier made apple dumplings and cider. Both were surprised that the little kid had managed to make all that food in just a few hours. The racer served his cooking to the residents of the game and everyone complimented on how good it was. Ralpple just gentlemanly thanked all of them before both Ralph and Felix escort him back to Sugar Rush. Ralpple glared at Rancis, who was flirting with his girlfriend. He won the race then he and Vanellope take their third date to the Ice Cream Mountains. Taking some vanilla ice cream samples, the two kids meet the adults at Tapper. Cinnumpling treated the four to root beer floats using the ice cream from the mountain and Tapper's root beer, saving his own for Surge. However, he was unaware that Felix was lactose intolerant and so the repairman began having breathing problems. Once his small attack had calmed, the apple themed child broke into tears, apologizing over and over to him. Their forgiveness didn't end his sobs until Ralph managed to calm him down like he would Vanellope. They decided to end the night with a little quiet in their own games. Shortly after the arcade closed, Cinnumpling purposely let Vanellope win the Random Roster Race. Ralph handed the little couple invitations to a special celebration in his game, which both accept. At the start of the party, Ralpple assisted Mary in the kitchen, handling the produce and making the pies and applejack while she made the cakes and cook the meats. Mary gave the young gentleman a break and pushed him out into the festivities, making him bump into Vanellope. The president said that she had been waiting for him to come out and asked if he wanted to dance. Ralpple bashfully admitted that this was his first party and so she told him to relax and pulled him out onto the dance floor. The young boy was shown to be a good dancer as he and his girlfriend shared a duet. Not caring about anything else at that moment, Vanellope leaned in and kissed him on his lips. Ralph, who had been keeping an eye on the two kids, was shocked to see his little sister/daughter figure making out with her fellow racer, but let it be, knowing he could trust Ralpple with her. When the party was over, all the outside characters began leaving. The last were the Sugar Rush couple. Ralpple asked Ralph if they can talk in private for a moment. The wrecker knew what the apple themed racer wanted to talk about and so took him to the roof through climbing the side of the building. Before Cinnumpling could state his first question, the bad guy tells him that he's okay with him dating Vanellope and that lifts a lot off the young racer's chest. He then asked if he could call the wrecker "Dad", seeing him as a fatherly figure. Ralph was taken aback a bit with his question, but then answered with a smile that he'll fully accept as his "son". Ralpple then happily hopped onto the bad guy and gave him a hug of thanks. The "father and son" then go back down to the penthouse, where they pick up Vanellope and Ralph takes the two home. Unfortunately, during arcade hours, the new racer had been having flashbacks of doing horrible things. If it weren't for him being the popular avatar that day, he would've crashed more than he won. When the arcade closed, he excused himself from the Random Roster Race and went to Diet Cola Mountain to sort out his thoughts. The Core Four eventually found him and he confessed his worries. Just then, he glitched into green code, making the four gasp. Part II: Bugs in the Matrix Part III: A New Kind of Schweet ''The Glitch Children REBoot Kart Ralpple's kart is called the "Applejack Strudeloo". It looks like an open top Ferrari for one made of a gold colored apple strudel with a smaller one for the seat. The steering wheel is an apple half and the windshield is frozen non-alcoholic applejack. Its pedals are apple dumplings and the joystick is a cinnamon stick. Its lights are green apple slices. Sprinkled all over the front is cinnamon and an apple symbol made of applesauce Apple pies make up the wheels. On both sides are cinnamon stick flame exhausts that exert cinnamon powder. There is also a green apple slice wedged in the back to boost wind resistance. Gallery Trivia *The Core Four and several other characters not from ''Sugar Rush call him "Rally". *Ralpple will appear in the future game, Sugar Rush: New Generation. *His first name is a combination of "Ralph" and "apple" and his last name is a combination of "cinnamon" and "dumpling", both connecting to apples. *His voice actor is Nicky Jones, who was most famous for voicing Chowder from Chowder. Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Sugar Rush: New Generation Category:The Glitch Children Trilogy by Soul Category:Soul's articles